A Desert Encounter
by Mr.Buck Buck
Summary: This Chapter is where the gang finally sees the Princess in the flesh. Will we save the girl or will we fail in our mission to rescue her? Find out now...


White Knight Chronicles Part 2: A desert encounter.

Disclaimer/Informer: I don't own a single piece of White Knight Chronicles 1 or 2 (expect my custom character). I'm just telling the story in my own image to make the story more interesting for me and the viewers (and if possibly made. Be a part of White Knight Chronicles 3). Thank you and enjoy. My PS3 has been replaced with another one until my own is fixed so lucky me. Second, this isn't the 11 year kid writing the story. This is his older brother "William". Yes my brother got the name "Will" from my name. Unfortunately, for him he has to go to summer school for the entire summer and he asked that I do the White Knight Chronicle's 1 and 2 stories throughout the summer. So I hope you guys like my stories as much as my bro's. I've just beaten WKC 1 so here goes.

So we last lifted off with the gang of heroes looking around and shopping for important items for the battle ahead. We have just finished picking up items we need to take on the magi and are now heading out to save Princess Cisna.

Alright is everything we need," Eldore asked.

Let's see, one two three four five and six mana potions. Yep that's everything, we're ready to go at anytime," I said.

Good now let's go save Cisna," Leonard says as he is looking forward to seeing her in the flesh. For some unknown reason, Yulie had been looking at the ground when Leonard mentioned Cisna. This made me curious and concerned. So I poked Yulie's forehead and asked.

Hey Yuls you ok? You look tired," I said as I tried to get to the same eye level as her. Yulie snaps out of her day dream and is brought back to realty by my voice.

Huh, Will? O sorry I was day dreaming," Yulie said.

Ha so I noticed. Are you ok," I asked once again making sure she heard me.

O yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from that whole Phibianacci thing. It lifted me a bit winded," Yulie responded.

O man tell me about. That had to be the most uncomfortable quest I've ever been through," I said as I had begun to get the chills by remembering what we had just done.

Hahaha well at least we can now save the princess," Yulie said with a bit of hesitation in her mind.

O yeah that's right let's save the princess guys," I said as with vigor in voice.

What are we waiting for let's head out," Leonard said as he took the lead.

Right behind you Leo," I said as I ran after him.

Well those two seem to have lots of energy don't they," Kara asked.

Well they are young and restless so what can you do," Eldore said. Eldore and Kara had now begun to walk after Leonard and me. But Yulie on the other hand was a bit slow walking towards the south gate where the princess was waiting for us. But she wouldn't let her thoughts get in the way of a human life and the future monarch of balandor. So she picked up the pace and said: Hey guys wait for me.

Come Yulie you're being lifted behind," Leonard said.

Yeah yuls kick off the old lady feet and speed up," I said in a play tone. These comments only made Yulie run that much faster. She ran so fast she pasted us in no time. After she pasted me and Leonard, all we could do is stand there in amazement as Yulie said: Hey now who's the one being lifted behind? Now her comment had gotten me and Leonard mad and we chased after her. It was fun just running around like little kids in a playground. Kara and Eldore were amazed at how much fun we were having running around. We knew that Princess Cisna and the world were endanger, but that doesn't mean we didn't take the time out to have a little fun while we made our way to the ruins. As we made our way towards the south gate, we entered the new maze of sand. Needless to say it was very… Sandy.

The Sand Maze.

Here we go again with the desert," Leonard said as he scratched his head in annoyance.

Hey it's that the type of attitude your gonna save the princess with," I asked Leonard.

Yes Leonard of all of us here I would expect you would to be the most devoted to saving the princess," Eldore said.

Well Yeah of course I want to save the princess but…. Before Leonard could finish his sentence, Yulie is yelling at the fact that she had a gust of sand slide down her throat. Blech! Ugh sand in my mouth," Yulie said as she continued to spit the sand out of her system. I see and hear this and I begin to laugh.

Hahahahaha that's too funny," I said as I pointed at Yulie.

Hey Will want me to knock some sand down your throat," Yulie asked. Once I heard the tone of voice from Yulie I covered my mouth with both my hands and shook my head indicating I said "No".

Well good. Now that we're back on track let's go save the princess," Yulie said.

The Maze wasn't meant to be walked through. The sands blew like tornadoes and the monsters were more furious than the lagnish desert's monsters. Surely the sand maze was a terrible experience for all of us. As we ran through the sand maze trying to find out just where exactly the monoship had landed, through barely any version at all I say a weird formation of rocks that looked like the entrance of a castle. Strangest things is there were some very shady but familiar looking armed men at the front gates. I see this and decided to tell the others.

Hey guys I think I found the ruins," I said to the gang.

Well I'll be. Good work William," Eldore said. I nod to Eldore.

Now that we've found the ruins we should stop the magi and bring this to an end," Leonard says.

Whoa hold on there Leo. We have to get pass some old friends first," I said as I directed everyone's attention towards the armed men in front of the ruins.

The magi, someone has to stop them," Leonard said.

Well that's why were counting on you lad," Eldore said.

Yeah Leo you can do it. And if you can't we're right behind you," I said to Leonard.

But what if the black knight is here," Leonard asked.

Well if he is then we'll kick his sorry butt and spend him packing like last time. Besides, I have a brand new sword that is made of his armor so I can finally hurt him so there's that too. So there's nothing to worry about Leo," I said to Leonard while trying to lay his mind at ease.

Will. Thanks. Well I guess we better deal with these guys up ahead first," Leonard said as we all drew our weapons. The now alerted magi see us in full view and decided to fight us head on.

Let us pass or be struck down like the dogs you are," Eldore said.

Forget that. These guys go down," Yulie says as she readies her first shoot. Me, Leonard and Eldore charge into the horde of Magi soldiers. As the guys clashed left and right with the magi, Yulie had been shooting magi from a distance. The fight didn't last were long. Their numbers began to lower as Leonard struck the last magi soldier down. As we put our weapons away and regrouped, Yulie began to walk back to us. As she walked, one magi solider was still alive and was charging at Yulie with spear in hand.

Yulie Behind you," Leonard yelled as he tried to make his way towards Yulie. I heard this and turned around quickly. I see the situation and I began to run for Yulie. As Yulie noticed me and Leonard running, she turns around to see a magi solider making a b-line for her. Yulie falls to the ground in shock of what's about to happen. The magi had finally made his way to Yulie and was getting ready to strike.

Ahhhhhhh," Yulie screamed as she was getting ready to endure death's grip.

Yulie," Leonard and I screamed as we weren't going to make it in time to save her. Before the magi pulled back his spear to kill Yulie, he had been severely hit in the head with an earth shard attack. The caster who had saved Yulie was Kara. She had been fighting other magi that we did not see as we saw bodies laid out on the other side of the mountain.

T-thanks kara you saved my life," Yulie said.

It was nothing. Just be careful from now on ok little missy," Kara said to Yulie as she extended her hand to Yulie.

I will don't worry," Yulie said as she was picked up off the ground.

Yulie are you ok," I asked.

Are you hurt anywhere," Leonard asked.

Guys guys I'm fine calm down. Kara saved me at the last second," Yulie said as she looked at Kara with a smile.

Phew thank goodness. Hey kara nice save," I said as I gave her a thumbs up to her.

Why thank you. Now I think it's time we moved on. If the magi are here then their ring leader must be up ahead," Kara said.

She's right. Let us push on ahead," Eldore said.

Right, Cisna is waiting for us," Leonard said. With Yulie saved and the magi defeated, we were finally going to get our hands on the magi and possible save the princess. As we walked up the steps of the ruins, Leonard notices something in the distance.

Hey look over there," Leonard says. What Leonard saw was something we are all too familiar with (Expect Kara), the black monoship that aided in princess Cisna's capture. It looked like the ship was flying off.

It's them. They are here," Kara said as she started to get angry at the fact that the men that took her sister are just up ahead. We all knew what this meant and we started to run up the steps to only see the short ugly man from before and Cisna being held by magi soldiers.

Cisna," Leonard yelled.

Leonard," Princess Cisna yelled.

Oh, on a first name basis with one another, how sweet. Young love it never lasts. You and your band of misfits are more persistent than I gave you credit for. I am indeed impressed," Belcitane said.

We're not here to impress you fatso. We're here to save lives. So hand over the princess now," I said.

That's right give the princess back," Yulie said.

Well now aren't we all full of enthusiasm. And look, you even managed to pick up a new friend in albana. It has been some time, dearest Kara. O what's this? O no. It looks like these pesky kids are still running rampant and ruining our plans, a big mistake on your part," Belcitane said.

Enough of this! Where is Lena? Where is my sister," Kara demanded.

O do not fret my darling you will see her in due time. Now back to the matter at hand. I'm so overjoyed that you're all here. O and who might you be young man, you, the tall one with the emerald eyes. Are you by any chance Princes Vermillion," Belcitane asked me.

Yeah I'm William Vermillion. And like I told your friend Dragias I'm not a prince. I'm not sure about that. But it's none of your concern to begin with. Now I'll say this again hand over Princess Cisna and Kara's sister," I demanded.

William, a prince, is that true," Kara asked as she began to think about who just recently she was fighting.

His heritage is shrouded in mystery even to himself. We can only assume off common knowledge of the Lagonian tribe for the time being," Eldore said.

Well in any case I'm am glad to see that you all made it here in one piece. I need your help persuading this naïve little girl of a princess to cooperate. I know you have the power to break the seals of the awesome power of the Athwani. So now you will unlock the power of the ancient relic hidden within these ruins if you know what's good for you," Belcitane said.

I-I told you already. I don't know how," Cisna says.

O come now. I know you do. You knew how to unlock the power of the White Knight when you were in balandor. Now do it once again or I shall make sure your friends suffer painfully and slowly. Now your answer please," Belcitane demanded.

But…I'm telling you the truth! The White Knight's awakening had nothing to do with me," Cisna said.

What are you playing innocent for? You are really testing my patience little girl. Maybe if I'd break an arm or a leg then maybe you would talk," Belcitane said

Argh ow! Stop p-please," Cisna pleaded.

GRRRRR! STOP IT! If you even think about hurting I swear I'll rip you to pieces," Leonard yelled as he began to ball his fists intensely.

O will you now? Big threat coming from such a little boy, actually that little outburst gave me an even better idea. Why don't you hand over the Knight's ark like a good lad? Then maybe I will think about letting your precious Cisna go. It's a win, win situation for both of us," Belcitane said.

Not a chance," Leonard said.

So you turn down my offer? Then I guess I shall break the princess's arm after all. Or maybe I'll snap her pretty white little neck. Who knows maybe I'll torture her for a while or even watch her burn to death? The possibilities are endless with the right mind set," Belcitane said in a sinister voice.

You son of a bitch," Leonard said angrily. Kara was so disgusted by Belcitane's words that she turned her sight away from him.

This man is nothing sort of insane. We must retrieve the princess now before harm befalls her," Eldore said.

Yeah we know, but how? This nut job is capable of pretty much anything while he has her in his hands. So we need to think fast," Yulie asked. As Belcitane thought he was in control, he turned his sight on our little band of misfits to further taunt us of our situation, until…..

Huh? w-what's going on over there with Prince Vermillion? W-why is his gaze fixated on me? And why is his hair glowing," Belcitane asked with his voice trembling slightly.

Gasp. William," Cisna says as she sees my now growing rage. Leonard, Yulie, Eldore and Kara all looked behind them to see me in my Enraged Mode. The outline of my spiky black hair had fused with the fiery red emotion of "anger" from listing to Belcitane talk about killing Cisna.

W-what is happening to him," Kara asked.

Will," Leonard said in a concerning tone.

William calm down lad. I know you are upset, but you must keep a leveled head or we will lose the princess if we do anything hasty. We will get the princess back I am sure of it," Eldore said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Eldore's words got through to me. I wanted to stop my anger from growing before I did something I would regret, but my rage had consumed me once again and I couldn't listen to reason even if I wanted to. I value human life and for someone to just take another human's life for the sack of power is just not human at all in my eyes. I would not and cannot stand ideally by and watch this. My continence and my pride wouldn't let me do that. So with righteous anger in my fists and a firm belief of justice in my heart, I drew my new sword "EbonWing's Fang" and pointed it at Belcitane.

You Coward! If want to kill someone try killing me and let the princess and Kara's sister go! Guys like you really tend to piss me off! Hiding behind numbers and machines and then talking all big. It just proves how weak you really are," I said in a deadly tone and with my eyes burning with the fiery rage of a bull seeing the color red. My emotions took over when Belcitane threaten to kill Cisna. Yulie was starting to worry about me and my anger. She gets a brief flashback to what happened earlier this day and she didn't want to relive that. So she grabs my arm and says: Will! WILL! Look at me! Come on look at me! You gotta calm down! I know how upset you are. And I know you want to rip this guy a new one and all, but we have to focus on getting the princess back like Eldore said ok? Now just relax. Relax," Yulie said as she began to rub my back hoping it would help. Unlike Eldore's words, Yulie's soothing words and warm touch really were helping me calm down a lot more. As Yulie continued to rub my back, my emotions and sense of reason had returned and my black hair and been resorted to its original form.

There ya go just breath and relax you'll feel better soon enough," Yulie said

*Inhale* *Exhale* haaaa I feel much better now, thank you Yulie for calming me down. I just never expected someone so evil existed in the world. His words really got under my skin and began to make me angrier after every word he said," I said

You and me both, this guy is sick and needs to be taught a painful lesson," Yulie said.

It's good to have you back lad," Eldore said.

Yeah for a minute I thought you were gonna start tearing pillars out of the ground and throwing them everywhere," Leonard said in a playful tone.

Yeah sorry about that *embarrassed laughter*," I said with my hand on my head.

No need. I'm just as angry as you are Will. We need to take this guy down," Leonard said. Kara was still a bit curious at my appearance a moment ago.

A-ahem, so little Leonard what is it going to be. Your ark or the Princess," Belcitane said as he tried to not sound afraid and scared at my glare.

Leonard with his head hanging low, was having a hard time deciding what he should do. I saw this and patted him on the back and muttered a few words in his ear and walked away. The expression that came across his face was a bit shocked, but it seemed like he agreed in a way.

Alright… you win. I'll give you the knight's ark," Leonard said with his head still hanging low.

Leonard what are you doing," Yulie asked.

Leonard," Eldore said.

Smart boy, now then, put the ark on the ground and step away from it," Belcitane ordered. As commanded, Leonard takes a few steps forward and places the white gauntlet ark on the ground. Walking away from the ark, Leonard gives Belcitane a serious look and turns his back on him. Belcitane then gives custody of the princess to several of his guards and begins to walk towards the ark. In an attempt to grab the ark, the gauntlet begins to shine and glow a bright blue light. The Light is so intense that it blinds all of us. Kara notices everyone's guard down and makes a run for the princess. Kara sneaks past the guards and unties her bindings and says: This way. Kara now has Cisna in her protection while Leonard grabs his knight's ark.

UGH! DAMN YOU," Belcitane screeches in an irritated tone.

Sorry Shorty, but the only person(s) who can touch the knight's ark(s) are the pact maker(s) of said ark(s). Meaning only Leonard can wield the white gauntlet," I said.

Surly you must have known such a common rule when you are trying to take control of all the other knights for yourselves yes," Eldore asked.

Grrrrr! I'll tear those arrogant mouths right off of your faces along with that ark. Guards attack these fools now," Belcitane ordered.

As commanded, the 3 guards had walked towards us and stop just a few feet in front of us. Once they stopped walking, the 3 guards pulled out some of those deadly cards from their back pockets.

Wait those cards! Could those be," Leonard said in a concerned tone.

O come on! Not these things again," I said in a scared voice and anime tears in my eyes.

They wouldn't dare," Kara said

O yes they would," Yulie said.

As we all stood in fear of what is to come, the 3 magi soldiers had begun to change in a display lights after saying "Adveni", their bodies due to the evil magic coursing through their veins. Once the dust had cleared, there were 3 Gigas's standing before us each with their own color.

Now my pets kill these little insects and bring me that ark," Belcitane said.

The 3 gigas began to walk slowly towards us. Leonard notices this and puts on his white gauntlet ark and said the magic word.

Verto," Leonard said, as he transformed into the White Knight Wisel.

Alright this is going to be tough guys so let's not waste any time," White Knight Leonard said.

White Knight Leonard, Me and Yulie V.S 3 Gigas's

Leonard is the first to go in for the attack. He uses slash to catch one of the gigas's off guard. The slash attack makes perfect contact with the red gigas's arm area doing 71 damage.

The blue gigas's was aiming for Yulie with its smash attack, but she was ready for him. Yulie flips away from the attack dodging it nimbly. As Yulie returns to her normal position, she shoots enchanted arrows towards the gigas's head doing rapid damage which added all up equals 89.

Finally, the green gigas has its sights set on me. The green gigas tries to grab me with its hand, but I jump just as its hand makes contact with the ground. I ran along the arm of the gigas and jumped just as I make it to the shoulder. I leaped so far in the air that I was in the gigas's blind spot. He couldn't see where I was until I come down with my blade. I used skyward slash on the gigas's head and miraculously I had slain the beast with one strike. I could not believe what I had just done.

Green Gigas Defeated!

Whoa! I had no idea that this sword is so strong. So this is the power of the knight's armor, I can't believe it. This sword is so coooool," I said as I now saw Yulie running away from the blue gigas.

O yeah that's great and all, but could you help me out here Will! I'm kinda in trouble here and I don't think this is the best to be day dreaming," Yulie said in a panicked tone.

Wha? O right Yulie hang on I'm coming," I said as I rushed towards her.

Leonard had been clashing with the red gigas blow for blow. Their weapons clashed together like waves of water smashing against the jagged rocks on the shore.

The red gigas begins to get angry at the fact that it was having a hard time trying to kill Leonard. It decided to finish things with a single blow with its "Red Nova Strike Attack". Leonard sees this and decides to dash and uses slash to before the attack was fully charged. Lucky enough, White Knight Leonard's attack just managed to make contact with the red gigas's heart and killing the beast.

Red Gigas Defeated.

Alright now there's just this guy to handle. Hang on guys I'm coming," White Knight Leonard says as he stomps his way towards me and Yulie.

The Blue Gigas has me in its right hand and Yulie in its left hand. As you can imagine, we were getting the lift squeezed out of us.

Ahhhhhhh I c-can't breathe," Yulie said while being crushed in the palm of the gigas's hand.

Ughh Argh. H-hang on Yulie, Leonard is on the way. Let's just hope he gets here soon," I said with trying to get free from the gigas's grip.

Just as I began to feel the air leave my lunges, White Knight Leonard had stab the gigas in the belly causing it to release its grip on me and Yulie. Me and Yulie fall on the ground and are now safe. The blue gigas is now holding its belly. Leonard sees this and decides to end his suffering by using blade storm on its head area and killing the beast.

Blue Gigas Defeated!

With the last gigas defeated, Team Balandor stood victorious.

Not too shabby if I due say so myself. However I still have an ace up my sleeve to play. Come now my men on your feet," Belcitane said as the three gigas's stood up after the beating the just took

Now it is your turn my dear," Belcitane said as 2 more magi guards brought forth a woman bonded and gagged.

Lena," Kara screamed as she notices her sister has now been reviled to her.

*Evil Laughter* Now a lesson for you all. Gigas's are indeed powerful alone, but what if I told you I could manage to fuse them together, would that be enough of a challenge to you," Belcitane asked.

What," Leonard said.

He must be mad. 3 Gigas's fused together could destroy us all," Eldore said.

I'm not liking where this is going guys," Yulie said.

Grrrrr you have got to be kidding me. Isn't it bad enough we have to deal with 3 of them now their gonna fuse? This has been one hell of a day," I said with blue lines behind my head.

O and one more thing. Depending on how many gigas's are fused together that's how much more powerful they become. So expect this next gigas to be x3 stronger than the 3 of these guys combined. O how forgetful of me. Did I also mention that the fusion can only take place if a human life has been scarified," Belcitane said.

The entire group gasped at the last sentence Belcitane said, a human life taken away for the sake of power. My rage slowly started to grow back and my hair started to flow slowly.

NO! NOT MY SISTER," Kara screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what I had to do and I did it. I began to run towards Belcitane in an attempt to stop him from killing Lena.

STOP! I WON'T LET YOU," I yelled as I rushed as fast as I could to try and stop Belcitane.

Now let's get fusing," Belcitane said as he took out an orangeish card and held on Lena's head. The orange card began to glow brightly.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Lena screamed as she has now been engulfed by the now dark lights.

No! I'm too late," I said as I stopped running towards her and began to cover my eyes.

LENA! LENA," Kara screams as she now runs for her sister. I notice this and stop Kara by holding her back and saying: Kara! I'm sorry…. But she's. White Knight Leonard steps in front of me and Kara to shield us from what may be coming out of this evil light.

As the dust cleared, there stood a demonic looking 3 headed beast. It was covered in a dark purple mist that seemed to circle all around it.

Behold Children. The glory of the Grand Gigas," Belcitane said in an excited voice. The grand gigas let out a loud roar showing its dominance.

Eldore what just happened? What was that light," White Knight Leonard asked.

The girl has been sacrificed. Used for the fusion to make this monstrosity," Eldore says in a very dismal tone.

NO! LENA NO," Kara says as she falls to the ground and begins to cry. Yulie rushes to Kara's aid and pulls Kara away from the field. Cisna is still in shock of what just transpired here. Yulie's head is now hanging low to the ground. Before Kara was pulled off the field she's said: Leonard. Make that Gigas pay for what he did to my sister.

I will," White Knight Leonard says with his back turned. Just as Leonard prepared to fight the 3 head monsters…..

YOU… HEARTLESS… SOULLESS…. BASTARDS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY. I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY. ," I began to yelled at the top of my lunges with a bright red aura started to revolve around me. As soon as the dust settled, I had gone into Enraged Mode. My hair had gone blaze red once again.

Will. Come on this thing dies right now," White Knight Leonard said.

Yeah. It Dies No Matter What," I exclaimed with anger. In my mind: (I am nothing short of impressed that I have enough common sense lifted to talk at all. I must be gaining control of my emotions. HA perfect timing. I guess I can master this form and use it whenever I want now).

White Knight Leonard/ Enraged Will V.S Grand Gigantes!

Let's go," White Knight Leonard says.

Alright! Time to die gigas," I said.

I and Leonard charged in blades draw and determination in our chests. We both ran into battle. White Knight Leonard struck first slashing the gigas's middle head, but only doing 23 damage.

What The? I barely made a scratch on him," White Knight Leonard said.

What how's that possible? Grrrrr let me try. Haaaaaaaaaa," I yelled as I used my enhanced speed to maneuver around the Grand Gigas's leg area and used "Glacial Crash". My attack did multiple damage to all the Grand Gigas's legs, but it all added up to about 45.

Urgh this is bad Leo. My attacks aren't working either. I thought this new power of mine would beat this guy easily," I said as I began to bemoan my powerlessness.

ARRRGGHHHH," Grand gigas uses tail wipe to grab a hold of me.

Ughh. Damn it let me go," I said as I began to struggle.

Will! Hang on I'm coming," White Knight Leonard says as he begins to dash towards me. The Grand Gigas sees this and uses "Triple Demonic Roar to send White Knight Leonard Flying into a stone wall.

Argh," White Knight Leonard says as he collides with the wall.

Leonard! Ok that's it! Your Dead," I yelled as I got free of the Grand Gigas's tail and used dragon fang on its tail. Surprisingly I did 50 damage to it and the tail had completely fallen off.

Yeah that's more like it," I said as I regained my confidence.

GAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," Screamed the Giant Gigas as its now swings its tail at me with full speed. I couldn't dodge the attack in mid air so I couldn't react in time. I took the blow and It had done a tremendous amount of damage to me, a whooping 103 points of damage. I had fallen to the ground and I bounced off of the ground 3 times. I landed right in front of the girls and Eldore.

Lad? Are you alright," Eldore asked me as I slowly transformed back to my normal form.

Will had been knocked out of Enraged Mode.

Barely, this thing is killing us. I just can't believe I can barely hurt this thing. I've never had a problem destroying my enemies with my strength. This thing is just too tough, even for me," I said in a defeated tone.

Hey Will come on don't talk like that. Look we all know you are strong. Crazy strong but there are just some monsters you can't beat on your own or with your own power. This is one of those monsters. So right now I think we need to let Leonard handle this thing," Yulie said.

Yeah, your right yuls. I just need to train harder and find a way to beat these monsters next time I fight them," I said with confidence.

Um….that's not exactly what I said and all but yeah let's go with that," Yulie says with a drop of sweat behind her head.

*Evil Laughter* You will never be able to wield the White Knight's power. You are just a mere child playing hero. Now let us end this foolishness," Belcitane said.

Leonard," Cisna yelled.

Now Gigantes! Finish him off," Belcitane order.

Grrrrr! Come on! I need more power to go back into my super mode," I said as I tried to draw the power from my body to use my Enraged Mode.

As the 3 headed Gigas made its way slowly towards Leonard, Cisna then begins to glow a light bluish light and mutters to herself a few words like she did in balandor.

Princess," I said as I was concerned for her well being as she walked towards White Knight Leonard.

Wait," Eldore said as he extended his forearm towards me.

As Cisna continued to chant in a different language, White Knight Leonard was now beginning to emit the same light as Cisna did.

Leonard," Yulie says in awe.

As the light began to bath the White Knight, Leonard is now within the Knight's realm.

Huh? This place again," Leonard says.

Master, another seal hath been unlocked and is now at thy disposal. Now thou must grasp the power and make thy own," Phantom said.

What? What power," Leonard asked, as Leonard waited for a response from Phantom, The Shaper of light that was in between them and expanded and took the form of the Knight's insignia. The symbol began to shine brightly until it completely engulfed Leonard's sight. As soon as Leonard regained his sight, he soon realized that he was back in the real world and was being started down by the gigas which had been drawing closer. Leonard then noticed that the stone pillar behind him was beginning to crack.

What the," I said as I too noticed the cracks in the stone. The stone now begins to radiate surplus amount of light and blinding us momentarily.

O dear gods…what have I done," Cisna asked.

As Leonard began to get back on his feet, the stone pillar had crack open enough to show a white shield with the knight's insignia on it hidden within it.

Whoa! Is that a shield," White Knight Leonard asked.

Yeah it is! Take it," I yelled to him.

O what is it now," Belcitane asked worriedly.

Amazing," Eldore said.

Wow that is a shield," Yulie said,

Yes the Argent Shield," Eldore said as Leonard drew the shield from the stone.

White Knight Leonard as A quarried the Argent Shield!

Alright now let's see how you like it," White Knight Leonard says as he draws his sword.

The Gigas then starts to charge at White Knight Leonard. Leonard decided to use the shield to protect himself from the incoming attack. In doing so the Gigas was stopped in its tracks cold.

Whoa this shield is amazing. Now it's my turn," White Knight Leonard says as he flings off the Gigas with his new found strength.

The Gigas goes flying across the ruins in a display of Leonard's new power.

Whoa. That's the way Leonard," I said cheering him on.

Alright Leonard good job, keep it up," Yulie said.

Spectacular," Eldore said in awe.

The gigas then gets up off the ground and is now back on the attack. Leonard stood at the ready for any and everything until threw his shield in the gigas's face and slashed the gigas's heads clean off the shoulders. Once the gigas felled to the ground he it exploded due to all the power placed inside of it.

The power that was recently obtained was completely drained Leonard and he had to revert back to his human form.

Human Leonard has returned.

Yeah that's our boy," I said as I smacked Leonard's back in respect.

That was some fighting Leonard. Not bad for a baby," Yulie said.

What was that," Leonard said with a vain popping out of his head.

Hahahahaha come on you 2 let's not get physical. All that matters now is that we are now 2 for 2 against the magi and we even have the princess back," I said.

Speaking of the princess where is she Kara," Eldore asked.

Huh? She was just next to me. Where could she hav… Before any of us had the time to look around we all saw that Belcitane had his clutches on her again.

I still have some questions that need to be answered princess. So I'm afraid you're going to have to accompany me back aboard the monoship," Belcitane said.

What Again! You just don't give up do you fat boy," I said as I began to run towards Cisna.

O Damn no he's got Cisna. Let her go," Leonard demanded. We all began to run for Cisna. Unfortunately, there were magi blocking our only root to Cisna by constant arrow fire and magic spells being casted.

Ugh Damn it! We won't make it in time if this keeps up," I said as I am currently slashing arrows coming my way.

Ugh! I'm magi but they just keep coming back," Yulie said.

*Evil laughter* Until we meet again little Leonard. And Princess Vermillion due take care I shall see you soon as well," Belcitane said.

Leonard," Cisna yelled as she reached her hand out towards him. The monoship began to fly out of our view. A lass, the monoship and flown off leaving us in a dust cloud of defeat. As the sun began to shine through the dust clouds, we were all standing on some steps near by the ruins (Expect Yulie who was sitting down).

Damn it! We had her," Leonard says as he punches a nearby pillar.

It's all my fault. I turned away for just a second," Kara said.

No Kara it's not your fault. That short creep snuck around and took us by surprise is all," Yulie said.

We'' shall have another chance lad. I can reassure you that," Eldore said.

…..Yes, your right," Leonard said.

I'm sorry Leonard. This wouldn't have happed if I were stronger. I was completely useless in that fight. I swear I will become stronger. Strong enough to take on the biggest of monsters," I said to Leonard.

Will it's ok. Like Yulie said "There are some monsters you can't beat alone"," Leonard said.

I know that. But I'm willing to try and change that. If that means trying 3 times harder than usual I'll do it. I'll be the first man in history to beat a gigas with my own sword," I said with pride.

Will I….. Before Leonard could finish his sentence Eldore said: Leonard. William is a man with a lot of pride in himself and his battle prowess. He is now talking to you man to man. So don't try to stop him from setting a goal for himself. Be a friend and help him achieve that goal," Eldore said. Leonard managed to get the jest of what Eldore was trying to say and nodded in agreement.

Will. I know you can do exactly what you plan to do and that's train like crazy. So next time I'll leave the big monster to you," Leonard said to me while extending his hand to me.

Leonard don't encourage him. Hey are you even listening to me. Hello," Yulie said.

Miss Yulie. Leonard and William are having a man to man talk about certain things that you wouldn't understand. So I would advise you to let them be," Eldore said.

Ugh whatever. Guys are so weird," Yulie said with her hands up in a position that says "Ugh I give up"

But Kara….. I'm so sorry. For you sister," Leonard said.

My Lena, she was all the family I had and now she is gone. I wish I had never made a pact with that gigas," Kara said. We all began to hang our heads.

I'm sorry for your loss. Kara," I said.

Kara, would you like to join our group," Leonard asked. Kara's face had a bit of confusion in it. Leonard now steps onto the same step as Kara.

We need to get Cisna back as fast as possible. And from what I saw today I know I can rest easy knowing I have another friend to watched my back and count on we things get rough," Leonard said as he extended his hand to Kara.

Huh," Yulie and Me said as we began to make our way towards Kara.

You are sure you want me as a ally," Kara asked.

Yes," Leonard replied. As Yulie and stood in anticipation, Kara grabs Leonard's hand. Yulie was surprised and happy at the same time. I was also happy that Kara was coming along. At least with Kara in our group the group can have more color.

I want to avenge my sister. So yes I shall travel with you," Kara said.

Any objections to Kara tagging along with us Eldore," Leonard asked.

Do as you please. It's me making the decisions," Eldore said.

Well alright now. We have a new member. Welcome aboard Kara," I said as I extended my hand to her.

Ha it's nice to have another girl in the group now. I was starting to feel so awkward," Yulie said.

*Giggle* This should be fun," Kara said.

Kara had now joined the Team!

Alright come on. The more time we waste the further away Cisna gets. Now let's move," Leonard said. When Leonard finished his sentence, our favorite Bigelow "Foz" had swooped in and landed on Eldore's forearm. Eldore somehow was communicating with Foz. I was completely lost at how he was doing this, but he seemed to understand Foz's constant tweeting.

It's seem they are now heading for the Bunker Load Caverns, a mining operation just in walking distance of the Flandar Mountains," Eldore said as let Foz fly away.

The Bunker what caverns? Where is this place again," Yulie asked.

The Flandars are in the shape of a rim but built like a cauldron. The inside walls are dotted with numerous caves and tunnels. Hence the name "Bunker Load Caverns". The mines themselves are coded in rich ores and minerals," Eldore explained.

Not just ore and minerals. There are ancient ruins there as well. My guess is they are heading there," Kara said.

It's a safe bet," I said.

Yeah it has to be. They want whatever hidden in those ruins…. And they plan on using Cisna to get it," Leonard said.

But I still don't see why they need the princess. It just doesn't make sense," Yulie said.

Yeah that's been bothering me as well," I said.

What if the power of the Athwan survived, the power that sealed away the knight's millennia ago? The madman must think so," Eldore said.

So your telling me that Princess Cisna has the power of the Athwan in her," I asked.

Really? She has it," Yulie asked.

It's not something we should rule out is all I'm saying. But for the time being we should return to town and replenish our supplies for our next journey," Eldore said.

Right let's head back to Albana," Leonard says.

Chapter 6 End.


End file.
